


Ugly Christmas Jumper

by Elvaethor



Series: A Very Drarry Advent 2016 [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8915272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvaethor/pseuds/Elvaethor





	

Draco sat down at the table, staring across the turkey at Harry. A brilliant smirk met his purse-lipped annoyance. He straightened his waistcoat before leaning back slightly, waiting for the silence to be broken.

Hermione huffed in annoyance from his right, before standing up and carving the turkey. Draco thought he heard a mumbled, “Boys,” as she shoved three slices on each of the plates. It wasn’t his fault that Harry had deemed it necessary to wear that abomination for their Christmas dinner. He’d have preferred the jumper that Mrs Weasley had made for Harry, but no, he had to wear the blue and white _thing._

Harry took a bite of roast potato before glancing up to meet Draco’s gaze. Draco looked down at his own dinner, hoping that one of the Weasleys would say _something._ He glanced over at Ron. At least had more style than his best friend; the fitted dinner suit made him look professional, something Draco had thought impossible. Hermione had also chosen suitable attire; a blue dress, not to unlike the one she wore to the Yule Ball.

Draco’s gaze returned to his husband, the woollen jumper still offensive to his eyes. Draco couldn’t stand the silence a moment longer. “So, Hermione. How is Rose?”

Hermione looked up at him, shock written on her face for a second. “Oh, umm… Rose is fine. The other day when Ron was…” Draco half listened to what she had to say, his mind trying to use the distraction but failing, his eyes still kept glancing at the jumper.

He didn’t even know why he was so offended by it. Apart from not fitting at the table that is. But, as Draco looked he did have to admit that there was something about it that made Harry look like he was dressed smartly. Perhaps it was due to the fact that the jumper seemed to be fitted in all the right places, hinting Harry’s muscular body underneath.

Then it dawned on Draco. The reason that he didn’t like it was because it made Draco want to rip it from Harry, along with the shirt underneath, to reveal the muscles he knew where there.

He tuned back into Hermione’s story just as she was finishing. “If you’d excuse me.” He quickly left to splash some water on his face, the image the _ugly_ Christmas jumper being ripped from Harry’s body making him far too uncomfortable in his trousers.


End file.
